Box Gun
The Box Gun is a machine gun available for forging though the Gun Emporium. Overview The Box Gun is the result when one mixed the damage of an MK.48 and the rate of fire of a K3. Not only does it boast high tiered damage values, it's rate of fire is also top notched for a machine gun. What sets the Box Gun apart from other similar weapons, such as the RPK-74 and the Ultimax 100, is the fact that is is currently the most portable machine gun, not to mention having the lowest recoil of one to date. Overall, the Box Gun is statistically superior to most of its counterparts, but lacks the modifications, such as a scope (MG36) and firing options (M21E), that would allow it to display these superiorities. Variants Events *It first appeared in the Gun Emporium during the Forge-A-Thon Event, requiring an RPK with 10 Paper Pallets. *The gun was unavailable for a short time, but it was seen again after the 3/30/12 patch. *However, this gun mysteriously disappeared after the 4-2-12 patch, suggesting that Nexon 'accidentally' re-released this gun. *The pattern continued when it reappeared, along with other retired forged weapons, during an unknown update, but using different weapons to forge them. *It was available on Global Reloaded between 07/31/19 till 08/28/19 in the Exchange Shop. It costed 60 Tropical Metals for a duration of 7 days.Combat Arms: Reloaded Steam Webpage - Patch Notes 07.31.19 Trivia *This weapon appears to simply be a reskin of the K3, made out of cardboard. *It makes a ruffle sound when being drawn or reloaded. *Everything appears to be crudely drawn, not to the finesse. *Although this gun is entirely cardboard, it appears to fire real cartridges. *Interestingly during 5-21-11 patch, the Box Gun needed an M60 Steel to forge, which would make it an NX gun, but after the 4-2-12 patch a MINIMI was needed *This gun, along with the Squirt Gun,Guitar Gun, Alien Gun and Toy Gun mysteriously disappeared from the Gun Emporium after the 4-2-12 patch. This could also explain the different weapons able to be used to forge them, and only having to use 1 Replica Pallet. *The Box Gun was available for forging in the Forge-A-Thon Event during the week of 08/07/13 - 08/13/13. *The Box Gun was available for forging in the gun emporium during 21/02/2014. Nexon did not announce this, it was not april fool's day, and paper was not avaible from the Roulette Wheel suggeting this was another accidentally re-released gun glitch. Media Box Gun Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Box Gun. Box Gun Fire.gif|The firing animation of the Box Gun. Box Gun Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the Box Gun. Box Gun Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Box Gun. Forging the Box Gun.png|Forging the Box Gun. Box Gun Forge Successful.png|Box Gun successfully forged. Box Gun First Person View.png|The first person view of the Box Gun. Box Gun Fire.png|Firing the Box Gun. Notice the cardboard bullet belt is bent. Box Gun Sprint.png|Sprinting with the Box Gun. Box Gun Third Person 1.png|The first person view of the Box Gun Boxgun.jpg Boxgunground.jpg|On the ground References Category:2011 Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Forged Weapon Category:Machine Guns